Faisons gaffe aux microbes !
by supersophieuh
Summary: Les microbes ne sont pas le plus gros problème; c'est la malade la plus difficile. Courage chevaliers,vous survivrez aux caprices de Saori! attention: mention de ShunXHyoga,mais juste quelques allusions plus ou moins subtiles...L'histoire n'est pas là!
1. Un appel dans la nuit

**Faisons gaffe aux microbes !**

**.**

**Comment Saori peut être insupportable (enfin, oui, elle l'est tour le temps, mais là, c'est pire (siiiii, vous aller voir, c'est possible)) quand elle est malade. En fait, elle laisse son sale caractère se défouler total !**

_**DISCLAIMER : Je n'ai fait ni le**__** manga, ni les persos. Je les ai juste pris, rajouté des caractéristiques absurdes et j'ai inventé une histoire comment dire…particulière avec !**_

**Bon voila, ma 1****er**** fic de St Seiya. L'idée vient d'un jeu avec ma sœur : une de nous écrit sur des papier situations et noms de mangas, l'autre tire au sort et doit en foire une histoire. J'ai tiré « Saint Seiya » avec « un tombe « gravement malade » et oblige les autres à s'occuper de lui ». (j'ai vite choisit qui^^)**

**Avant de commencer, quelques petites précisions :**

**Shiriu est aveulge, Shun et Hyoga sont ensemble (mais les autres le savent pas !), Seiya est très idiot…Mmh, attendez, c'est évident ça…Bas, le reste aussi nottez !**

**Bref !**

**Et Ikki ben…c'est Ikki !!!**

**Voila, on peut commencer ! **

.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Chapitre 1 : Un appel dans la nuit**

.

.

-«Oooooooooooh, Seiya, tu nous a prouvé aujourd'hui que tu est le plus brave des chevaliers.»

Ledit seiya se tenait fièrement debout sur une plateforme surplombant une vaste pleine. Là se trouvaient l'ensemble des chevaliers (sauf, bien sûr, Seiya, qui était au-dessus, et Marine), tous à genoux, la tête baissée, pour rendre hommage à celui qu'ils vénéraient : SEIYA, VALEUREUX CHEVALIER DE BRONZE.

La personne qui tenait des propos tant élogieux n'était autre que Marine. Elle était elle aussi sur la platforme, pratiquement couchée aux pieds de son « disciple » dont elle baisait les pieds entre deux phrases de son discours (qui n'était pas encore terminé !).

-« Plus courageux qu'Aior, plus puissant que Milo, plus valeureux que Camus, plus sage que Mu, plus beau qu'Aphrodite (Euuuwwww !(1)), avec de plus belles fesses que Shun(2)… Personne ne t'égale ! Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville !! Même si tous les chevaliers, or, argent et bronze réunis s'attaquaient à toi, nous ne tiendrions pas deux minutes !

Aujourd'hui encore, tu à prouvé ta supériorité, bravant milles dangers pour sauver Athéna et le monde libre ( ??), alors que les autres chevaliers s'étaient tous avoués vaincus, ne pouvant que regarder ton triomphe, pleins d'admiration, après avoir pissé dans leur froc (quelle vulgarité !!!). »

-« Ce n'est rien voyons, je n'ai fait que mon devoir ! » répondit dignement le chevalier Pégase.

-« Au contraire !!! Tu est tellement héroïque, comme un dieu pour nous, et tu mérite une digne récompense pour un tel acte.

_-__Chevaliers-_

Voici donc le digne salaire de ton travail; tu vas enfin recevoir ce dont tu rêves depuis toujours.

_-Chevaliers, j'ai besoin de vous-_

Tu l'attend depuis tellement longtemps, et là voila enfin : la collection complète des dvds de La Petite Maison Dans La prairie, édition non-censurée (genre, y a quoi que se soit à censurer là-dedans !!) et remasterisée pour un rendu optimal ! »

Tout à coup, un lecteur dvd et un écran géant apparurent face à Seiya.

_-c__hevaliers, répondez à mon appel-_

Il inséra le dvd dans l'appareil et appuya sur « play ». Enfin ça allait commencer. Les images apparurent sur le grand écran. Charles Ingals buvait du café pendant que Laura faisait ses devoirs et que Nelly Olsen préparait un mauvais coup.

Mais tout à coup l'écran vira au noir et fut remplacé par l'image d'une jeune fille aux cheveux mauves et à l'air totalement désespéré (son air normal quoi !).

La jeune fille s'adressa au chevalier :

_-«__ Seiya, j'ai besoin de toi, viens, vite »_

_________________________WHAAAAAAAAAAA !______________________________

Seiya s'était réveillé en sursaut (vous le saviez que c'était un rêve, non ? Je sais que ça a été surexploité, mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher^^) et en hurlant.

-« Athéna est en danger !!! »

Il sauta de son lit et, toujours en pyjama, sorti de sa chambre à tout allure.

À l'extérieur de bâtiment, il tomba nez à nez avec Shun et Shiryu.

-« Vous aussi vous avez senti ! Athéna nous appelle »

-« Il faut aller la sauver ! »

-« C'est notre devoir ! »

-« Pas une seconde à perdre, en avant chevaliers ! »

.

.

.

-« Mais en avant par où…? » après quelques secondes de réflexion, Seiya c'étai rendu compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas par où aller pour sauver sa « princesse ».

Tous trois restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Puis soudain, Seiya eu une idée (comme quoi, tout arrive !)

-« Shiryu ! Tu es aveugle !! »

-« Bravo Seiya ! Mais je ne vois pas très bien où ça nous mène…enfin, je veux dire… »

-« Nous avons tous senti Athéna appeler. Nous pouvons donc sentir sa présence en nous. En se focalisant sur cette sensation et en se laissant guider par notre instinct, nous devrions arriver chez elle. Et comme toi, tu est aveugle et que, ayant perdu la vue, tu as développé tes autres sens, tu auras plus facile à faire le vide pour te focaliser sur ce que tu ressens.

Laisses-toi guidé par Saori. Si tu sens sa cosmo-énergie s'intensifier en toi, on est sur la bonne voie ! »

-« c'est comme le jeu « chaud-froid » » s'exclama Shun « Vous savez, le jeu où il y en a un qui cache un objet et qu'un autre doit le trouver et que le premier dit chaud quand il s'approche et froid quand il s'éloigne.

Heu…sauf que c'est pas un objet, c'est Athéna…et qu'elle c'est pas cachée…et que c'est pas « chaud-froid » mais « plus de cosmo-énergie,-moins de cosmo-énergie »…en fait, c'est assez différent… »

Il s'arrêta, voyant que les deux autres le regardaient bizarrement.

-« OK, bon, on y va ? » interrogea Seiya.

-« Je vais essayer ! » répondit Shiriu « Mais on ne devrait pas attendre les autres ? »

-« Ho non, ça serait perdre notre temps. Hyoga est un dormeur profond ! Ça lui prendra encore au moins une heure avant d'émerger, danger de mort ou pas ! »

Cette remarque intrigua Seiya.

-« Shun, comment tu sais ça toi ?? »

-« je le sais, c'est tout ! Il me l'a dit ! Et ça veut rien dire du tout ! »

-« Ok, c'est bon. T'as pas à être sur la défensive… »

-« JE NE SUIS PAS SUR LA DEFENSIVE !!! ALLONS-Y MAINTENANT ! »

-« Et Ikki ? »

-« Tu sais bien qu'il ne se montre qu'une fois le combat engagé. »

-« Ha oui, c'est vrai que c'est un solitaire… »

-« Ça c'est sûr ! Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! » fit Shun.

-« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi il arrive toujours en retard alors ?!? »

-« En fait il croît que ça lui donne un genre. Il a lu ça dans un livre un jour et il est persuadé que comme ça, il a la classe. »

Cette vérité profonde concernant Ikki secoua les deux chevaliers un moment.

Finalement, ils reprirent leurs esprits.

-« On ferait mieux d'y aller ! Je crois que c'est par là. » dit Shiryu en montrant résolument le Sud-Ouest.

-« Tu as raison ! En avant chevaliers !! »

Les voila parti. Ils courent à perdre haleine, comme si leur vie en dépendait. En fait, c'est la vie d'Athéna qui en dépend peut-être, mais bon, ça arrive tellement souvent qu'on en vient à se demander comment ils font pour grader un tel enthousiasme à chaque fois !

.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

.

.

**1\** Quoi, sérieux, vous le trouvez beau ? Raaaaaaah Milo ou Camus sont tellement mieux (vous voyer que j'ai rien contre les cheveux bleus !!!)

**2\** Et là, ma sœur me tue…

.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

.

**Voilà, premier chapitre fini ! Pas trop pourris j'espère ?**

**Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez détesté ? Laissez vos commentaires (on dirait un présentateur télé qui parleXD). Sans rire, il me faut des coms'. Tout plein. Des tonnes.**

**Quoi d'autre… Bah… Bonne journée !**


	2. Ils arrivent Saori mais à leur rythme!

**Voilàààà, après une longue attente, mon deuxième chapitre de ma fic ! (vous en pouviez plus, pas vrai ?)**

**Ouais, d'accord, poster deux chapitres en même temps, c'est peut-être un peu curieux (surtout quand les deux se suivent directement et faisaient originellement partie d'un texte continu ( je me suis tuée à trouver un bon endroit où faire la coupure (avec l'aide de yat')….c'est dur quand y en a pas au départ, j'espère que c'est pas zarbi…).**

**Mais bon, c'est meilleur pour mon égo. Rendez-vous compte : j'aurais pu crâner en disant « **_**Hé les gars, j'ai écrit un chapitre !! **_**», mais maintenant je peux dire : « **_**Hé les gars, j'ai écrit deux chapitres **_**!!!! » sans avoir rien écrit de plus ! Ça a quand même deux fois plus de gueule !**

**Et puis, comme je fais mon petit spitch (écrit, ok) en début et fin de chapitre, je peux vous emmerder deux foix plusXD !!!**

**Bon, je l'ai assez fait pour cette fois. Pour ceux qui sont pas partis, voilà la suite !**

.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Chapitre 2 : Ils arrivent Saori (à leur rythme…) !**

.

.

Ils couraient maintenant depuis quelques temps (mais pas hyper longtemps quand même).

Seiya était inquiet, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de râler un peu quand il repensait au rêve dont il avait été tiré…

-« Elle a intérêt à être en SERIEUX danger. On ne me réveille pas d'un rêve avec la Petite Maison Dans La Prairie pour rien ! »

Shun était sans voix. Il parvint tout de même à articuler :

-« Quand Saori t'a réveillé…tu…tu rêvais de… La Petite Maison Dans La Prairie ?!?!?! »

-« Ben oui, toi pas ? »

-« Heu, pas exactement, non ! »

-« Je croyais que tout le monde faisait çà !!! De quoi tu rêvais alors ? »

-« Disons simplement que j'avais un rêve assez…différent… » dit-il , rêveur, en rougissant légèrement.

-« Il avait l'air chouette en tout cas ! »

-« Ou-oui, assez chouette ! »

-« Et toi Shiryu, elle t'a aussi interrompu un chouette rêve, la princesse ? »

-« Non, moi je ne dormais pas ; je veillais ! »

-« Ah oui ? Mais pourquoi ?? »

-« Parce qu'on ne sait jamais ! »

-«Okayyy ! »

Le ton solennel n'invitait pas à poursuivre la conversation. Le reste du trajet s'effectua donc dans le silence…Enfin presque…

-« Attention Shiryu, 'y a un trou devant toi. »

-« Ha oui ? Où çàaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

-« Oups, trop tard désolé ! » (désolée, j'ai pas pu résister XD)

Bref, leur « périple » les mena jusque…la maison de Saori.

Shiryu était très clair Athéna était dans sa maison !!(ouah, quelle surprise les gars !!!)

Une foi la porte enfoncée, ils montèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre, s'engagèrent dans un couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant la deuxième porte à droite.

C'était une porte de bois ornée d'une pancarte blanche avec SAORI marqué en lettres roses. Ce qui ne pouvais signifier que deux choses :

1. Il s'agissait de la chambre de Saori !

2. Saori était complètement nœud-nœud !

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était un gros problème !

Ils étaient devant la chambre d'une fille, et Athéna était de l'autre coté de cette porte. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Mais elle était dans la chambre. La chambre de fille. DE FILLE !!

En gros, ils étaient intimidés, et ça les paralysait littéralement. Ils n'osaient ni rentrer, ni toquer, ni respirer.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le pauvre Shiryu qui ne voyait rien, bien qu'il ait guidé le groupe à l'intuition, ne voyait pas où ils étaient, puisqu'il ne voyait rien ! (1)

-« On est devant une porte… »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour rentrer ? »

-« C'est que…derrière, 'y a une pièce… »

-« Ça je me doute figures-toi ! Je suis aveugle, pas demeuré ! C'est pas l'tout, on rentre ?!? »

-« Mais heu…la pièce, c'est une chambre de fille…Celle de Saori… »

-« Oh !… »

Un grand silence emplis à nouveau les lieux.

.

.

.

Au bout d'un moment, ce fut Seiya qui parla :

-« Il faudrait qu'on aille voir…elle nous à appelés… »

-« C'est vrai, » continua Shiriu « mais…c'est…une chambre…de fille »

-« Qui sait à quoi ça peut ressembler »

-« …Mon vieux maître m'a dit un jour qu- »

-« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!! » interrompirent les deux autres

-« Écoute Shiryu, c'est pas contre toi, mais il est hors de question qu'on écoute l'histoire des aventures de ton vieux maître dans une chambre de fille ! »

-« C'est vrai, c'est dégoûtant !!! » acquiesça Shun.

-« C'est même répugnant !!!! »

-« Pas forcément ! » protesta Shiryu « Il n'a pas toujours été petit, ridé et mauve (hé, il a la couleur des cheveux de Saori !!) avec un chapeau ridicule après tout ! Il y a longtemps

-heu…très, très, trèèèèèès longtemps, d'accord…- Il à été jeune et séduisant aussi -siiiiii, j'en suis sûr-, et il devait avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des filles… »

-« SHIRYU, PAR PITIÉ, TAIS-TOI !!! » scandèrent deux voix, parfaitement en cœur.

C'était plus fort qu'eux, mais imaginer le vieux (oui, ils n'arrivaient pas à le voir jeune) à poil, au lit et faisant…des trucs…C'était au-dessus de leurs forces !

Pour bien montrer son dégoût, Seiya mima même une régurgitation (où alors il devait vraiment vomir ? Bah, c'est possible !).

.

Malheureusement, cette conversation très…intéressante ne les avançait pas beaucoup…heu pas du tout plutôt !!!

Ils étaient de nouveau complètement ahuris devant une bête porte de chaîne (de bonne qualité ! Hé, elle est richoux la princesse, hein !!)

Cette fois encore, ce fut Seiya qui rompit le silence :

-« Bon, y faut qu'y en ait un qui se dévoue pour jouer les éclaireurs et nous dire à quoi ça ressemble là-dedans et où est le problème » (la curiosité reprend le dessus^^).

Mais personne ne se dévoua…

-« Shun ! Vas-y toi ! »

-« Hein ! Et pourquoi moi s'il te plaît ?!?!?! »

-« Ben, ici, t'es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une fille, alors, c'est un peu normal je trouve… »

Shiryu sauta sur l'occasion :

-« Tout à fait d'accord !!! Allez Shun, courage, prend sur toi! Nos forces t'accompagnent !!! »

-« PAS QUESTION !!! En plus, Hyoga ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! Si je fais ça, il va encore passer une semaine à me « râler » dessus !!! »

-«…Heu, je vois pas très bien ce que Hyoga vient faire dans notre histoire ?!?! »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps. Un bruit horrible traversa soudain la porte, secoua leurs tympans et fit trembler chaque parcelle de leurs corps.

-« HAAAAAAAGGRYYAAAAAAAAAAAAOUUUUUUUURRRKKK !! »

N'écoutant que son courage et oubliant son moment d'appréhension, Seiya se rua sur la porte qu'il fit voler en éclats d'un seul coup de pieds. Tous trois s'engagèrent alors simultanément (ou presque, parce qu'on ne passe pas à trois de front par une porte…de dimension normal en tout cas ! Mais ça aurait pu être fun de les voir essayer…).

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils regardèrent frénétiquement dans toutes les directions, s'attendant à voir surgir d'un instant à l'autre une quelconque sorte de monstre assoiffé de sang.

Pourtant, dans la pièce, il n'y avait que Saori. Elle était couchée dans son lit et paraissait un rien irritée (elle auras attendu !), mais également soulagée !

-« Enfin chevaliers, votre courage vous à mené vers moi. Je vous remercie d'être venus, car j'ai grandement besoins de vous pour… »

-« Combattre les forces du mal armés de notre seule bravoure ? »

-« Non ! J'ai besoin de vous pour… »

-« Rétablir l'ordre dans l'univers et permettre au monde de vivre en paix ? »

-« Pas tout à fait ! J'ai besoin de vous pour… »

-« Apporter aide, protection et consolation aux faibles, malheureux et meurtris ? »

-« En fait, j'ai besoin de vous pour… M'apporter un mouchoir !»

.

.

-« …Est-ce que c'est… une sorte de… mouchoir… magique dont ce serait emparé un esprit diabolique dans l'intention de dominer le monde ? »

-« Non ! Un mouchoir en tissu qui est dans mon armoire là ! Pour me moucher ! »

-« Mais…Pourquoi ? Tu avais besoin de nous…juste pour ça !?»

-« Parce que, mon cher Seiya, je suis malade. Et oui, j'avais besoin de vous. Cette armoire est quand même à trois mètres de mon lit et -KHEUF, KHEUF- dans mon état -KHEUF, KHEUF-, il ne serait pas prudent que je joue inconsciemment avec ma santé. Après tout, je suis Athéna, et il serait vraiment dommage qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

-« …Heu si, sans doute…mais… Et ce bruit là, c'était quoi ? »

-« Quel bruit ? »

-« Un bruit horrible, inhumain, qui venait de cette chambre ! »

-« Seiya, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. La seule chose qui se soit passée dans cette pièce avant votre arrivée, c'est que j'ai éternué…un peu fort, c'est vrai.

J'espère cependant que tu ne compares pas l'éternuement d'une déesse à un cri inhumain ? »

-« Je…heu…non…je ne…bien sur que non » bégaya le pauvre chevalier.

-« Bon, alors, au lieu de rester planter là, si tu me donnais mon mouchoir. J'ai déjà teeeelement attendu. J'ai peur de -KHEUF ? KHEUF- ne plus tenir le coup longtemps. »

Pendant que Seiya se dirigeait vers l'armoire, elle poursuivit ses instructions :

-« Ensuite, tu iras à la salle de bain me chercher des pilules pour la toux.

SHIRYU ! Je meuuuurs de soif. Va me chercher une tasse…non une carafe d'eau. Tu en trouveras à la cuisine. Mais fait bien attention à ne rien casser. Peu importe que tu sois aveugle, ce n'est pas une excuse. Tu paieras tout ce que tu auras le malheur de briser dans cette maison !!

SHUN ! Je m'ennuie ! Va chercher la télé dans le salon et amène là jusqu'ici. Tu prendras aussi le lecteur dvd et tu feras tous les branchements. Ne fait pas cette tête, je suis sûre que tu y arriveras !

Bon, quand Ikki arrivera, il ira également en cuisine me préparer un bon breuvage chaud, bien fort (alcohol :p) et sucré. Il paraît qu'il est doué pour ça (et pour les crèpes °_^ dixit Yatsu'(2)).

Et Hyoga…Bah, on trouvera bien quelque chose à lui faire faire. On trouve toujours quelque chose à faire faire aux blonds… »

-« HEIN » s'exclama Shun, qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce et regardait à présent Saori d'une drôle de façon…

Seiya, lui aussi s'exécutait de manière assez molle. En fait, il rêvassait depuis que la « malade » avait mentionné le mot « dvd ». Aaah La Petite Maison Dans La Prairie…Et dire qu'il y à si peu de temps encore, il était au doux, tellement doux pays des rêves…

Les rêvasseries de Seiya et les suspicions paniquées de Shun s'interrompirent brutalement quand un grand « KRAAAASHHHH » résonna dans toute la baraque.

Saori compris immédiatement ce qui s'était passé.

-« SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!! CETTE CARAFE COUTAIT 59€ !!!! » (très en forme, là malade ^.^)

-« DÈSOLÈ PRINCESSE » s'excusa le pauvre chevalier du dragon.

Pourtant, il ne manquait pas de bonne volonté. Il avait d'ailleurs été le premier à s'atteler à la tache qui lui avait été confiée et y avait mis toute son énergie. Il était même réellement désolé des dégâts qu'il avait causés et rembourserait sans doute volontiers la riche héritière.

.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

.

.

**1\** Je suis pas sûre d'avoir eu l'intention de mettre autant de fois le verbe « voir » dans cette phrase, mais bon, il était 4h' du mat passé et…voilà quoi. Bah, finalement je l'aime bien ma phrase.

**2\** Vous pouvez pas comprendre, mais c'est en rapport avec une autre fic' de Saint Seiya. Elle est écrite par ma sœur : Yatsumi Kumokami. Au moment où vous lisez ses lignes, cette fic' a, est, ou va probablement prochainement être mise sue ce site (le titre : « Quand Saori est là » où un truc du genre). Bref, allez voir, vous avez rien à perdre, tout à gagner !!

.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

.

**Ici, pas de mal pour m'arrêter : j'ai pas encore écrit la suite ! J'espère être assez vite bien inspirée, mais bon je peux rien garantir (peut-être que des reviews m'aideraient à aller plus vite… ?(oulàlà le chantage !!! C'est paaaaaaaaas bien !!!)).**

**Sans rapport : j'ai remarqué un truc dans ma fic. Saori est tellement OOC qu'elle finirais presque par me plaire. En fait, je hais Saori (qu'est-ce qu'elle est énervante à se faire prendre en otage tout le temps !!!). Mais là, je la présente comme une grosse salope capricieuse et imbuvable. Bizarrement, ce genre de pesos me plaît souvent (sans toutefois faire de généralités). Vous imaginez que je finisse par AIMER Saori (ça fait peur !)!!!**

**C'est tout pour cette fois, et pour changer, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit !**


	3. Une entrée fracassante!

**Yoush les gars, c'est moi de nouveau. Désolée pour le retard, mais voici finalement le 3****e**** chapitre (oui, je sais, je vous ai désespérément manqué… je sais que c'est dur, mais soyez forts !).**

**Bon, je vais pas vous emmerder plus longtemps, voici le chapitre : **

.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Chapitre 3 : une entrée fracassante ! **

.

.

Les choses s'étaient quelque peu calmées dans la chambre de Saori. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il en soit autrement. Après tout, elle avait obtenu tout ce qu'elle voulait ; les pilules avaient calmé sa toux, le verre d'eau (que Shiryu avait finalement réussit à lui apporter) avait étanché sa soif, et le m$ouchoir lui avait permis de…soulager son nez dirons-nous.

Oui, elle avait obtenu tout ce qu'elle voulait…enfin presque…

-« Dépêches-toi Shun, ça commence à bien faire ! »

Le pauvre Shun avait bien apporté la gigantesque télévision et le lecteur dvd, mais il éprouvait à présent toutes les difficultés du monde à les faire fonctionner. Il s'était lancé dans un combat sans merci (un combat à mort-_-) contre la multitude de câbles qui sortaient de toutes parts. Et il était en train de perdre (en même temps, c'est pas de sa faute, la lutte est trop inégale !) !

-« Shun, tu vois bien que ce câble ne rentre pas là-dedans ! Ce n'est pourtant pas sorcier de faire deux-trois branchements !! »

-« Ah oui ?! Et comment je suis censé savoir faire un truc pareil ?!? »

-« Peut-être qu'avec un peu de bon sens et un soupçon d'intelligence … ? »

-« Ou peut-être que si notre apprentissage de chevalier avait été un peu moins PRIMAIRE on aurait appris autre chose que l'art de casser la gueule dans toute sa splendeur !?! »

-« Oui, bien sûr ! Comme ça au lieu de battre vos redoutables ennemis, vous auriez pu discuter avec eux de l'importance de la poussée d'Archimède et du fonctionnement de circuits électriques !? »

-« PEUT-ÊTRE BIEN OUI !!!

Ou alors on aurait pu utiliser cette même poussée d'Archimède et ces mêmes circuits électriques pour imaginer un plan qui nous aurait permis de vaincre nos ennemis !!! »

-« Effectivement, vu la rapidité d'esprit dont vous faites preuve aujourd'hui, je suis totalement partante pour mettre ma vie entre les mains de votre « intelligence » !!! »

Shun préféra ne pas répondre à sa princesse, de peur de devenir vraiment grossier. Il dirigea plutôt son énergie et sa colère vers la foutue machine qui s'obstinait à ne pas s'allumer. (Noter également que les deux autres chevaliers regardent, mais ne font absolument rien pour aider. D'accord, Shiryu est aveugle, mais Seiya, c'est pas sympa ! En fait, la dispute doit les amuser et ils se contentent d'y assister en spectateur.)

-« SALETÉ DE SALOPERIE !!! TU VAS FINIR PAR MARCHER, C'EST MOI QUI TE LE DIS !!! »

-« Pour l'amour du ciel Shun, surveilles ton langage ! Je te signale également qu'il s'agit d'un objet et non d'une personne, et qu'il ne peut ni entendre, ni marcher !

…Tu as pensé à appuyer sur « play » ? »

-« BIEN SUR QUE OUI !!! » répondit Shun, vexé « Mais cet engin de malheur semble décidé à avoir ma peau !!! »

De rage, l'ordinairement pacifique chevalier Andromède commença à marteler les pauvres appareils de coups de poings. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de déchaîner longtemps sa colère cependant. Tout à coup, il fut rudement poussé en arrière avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite. Un énorme « KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH » retenti, suivit d'un « BOUUUUUUUUUUM ». Le souffle d'une explosion traversa la pièce tandis que des étincelles volaient de toutes parts.

Finalement, le calme revint.

Un léger nuage de fumé se dissipa, laissant apparaître le résultat du massacre. La télé et le lecteur (ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait) gisaient sur le sol, en pièces.

.

Pendant quelques secondes, tous ne purent que regarder, sans voix, les yeux écarquillés (sauf, bien sûr, Shiryu, mais ça va de soit !). Athéna fut la première à reprendre ses esprits. Son regard devint noir et menaçant.

-« IKKI !!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ?!?!?! »

Et oui les gars, c'était bien Ikki. Il se tenait à quelques pas de sa pauvre « victime ». Il prit une profonde inspiration, s'apprêtant à répondre à Saori. Celle-ci fulminait de rage et ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle continua à hurler :

-« C'ÉTAIT MON TÉLÉVISEUR PRÉFÈRÉ !! TU AS FAIT EXPLOSER MON TÉLÉVISEUR PRÉFÈRÉ !!! (combien elle en as ?!!!) IL VA MARCHER BEAUCOUP MOINS BIEN MAINTENANT (1)!!!! »

-« M-mais il menaçait mon frère et… » bégaya maladroitement Ikki.

-« C'EST -NON C'ÉTAIT- UN TÉLÉVISEUR !! UN TÉ-LÉ-VI-SEUR !!! ARRÊTEZ UN PEU(2) DE TOUS AGIR COMME SI C'ÉTAIT UN PERSONNE !!! ÇA NE COMPLOTE PAS ET ÇA N'ATTAQUE PAS NON PLUS !!! »

-« J-je…désolé…je sais bien mais…j'ai cru bien faire et…j'ai suivit mon instinct… » continua maladroitement Ikki, qui restait persuadé en son fort intérieur que les intentions de la TV étaient particulièrement hostiles…

-« HÉ BIEN LA PROCHAINE FOIS, SUIT PLUTÔT TON CERVEAU !!! »

-« C'est vrai Ikki, tu aurais pu réfléchir un peu plus avant d'agir. »

.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent simultanément vers le coin droit de la pièce, où se tenait l'auteur de la dernière phrase.

-« HYOGA !!! » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

-« Depuis quand es-tu là !!! » s'enquit la princesse qui tremblait encore de colère.

-« Depuis le début ! »

-« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, nous savons très bien tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

-« Bien sûr que si, j'ai toujours été là ! »

-« certainement pas ! »

-« Si ! »

-« Non ! »

-« Si !! »

-« Non !! »

-« Si !!! »

-« Non !!! »

-« Si !!!! »

-« Non !!!! »

-« Si !!!!! »

-« JE TE DIS QUE NON !!!!! »

.

.

.

-« Si ! »

-« NOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Le spectacle n'était pas banal. La question que tout le monde était en droit de se poser en observant Saori était : « Comment font ses yeux pour s'agrandir et s'exorbiter à ce point sans pour autant se détacher de son visage et tomber au sol, et surtout combien de temps tiendront-ils encore en place ? ». Fulminer n'était pas un verbe suffisamment fort pour la décrire.

-« VOUS AVEZ DONC TOUS DÉCIDÉ DE ME RENDRE COMPLÊTEMENT CINGLÉE !!!!!!! »

Après avoir pris quelques secondes pour se calmer (à l'aide d'exercices de respiration à l'efficacité assez relative), elle continua :

-« Bon ! Du caaalme ! Après tout, je suis Athéna ! Je vais trouver une solution ! »

Elle fit une pose pour réfléchir. Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit (faut croire qu'elle en à un…houa je suis méchante :D).

-« IKKI !!!L'ILLUSION DU PHOENIX ! »

-« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'elle à mon illusion du phoenix ? »

-« Tu ne comprends pas ? Réfléchis ! Tu utilises l'illusion du phoenix pour envoyer des images directement dans le cerveau de tes adversaires ! »

-« Et alors ? »

-« ET ALORS !!! Mais c'est mieux que la 3D ! »

-« Huh ??? »

-« Ouuiiiiii, je te dis le film que je veux, et toi, tu me l'envoies directement dans la tête ! »

-« Mais je suis pas sûr que… »

-« Pas sûr que QUOI ?! Tu maîtrises quand même tes propres techniques, non ? »

-« Ben…oui…mais… »

-« Alors c'est réglé ! Je veux que tu m'envoies l'intégralité de la saga Harry Potter ! Mais tu couperas les génériques…Tous ces noms, ça me déprime !! »

-« L'intégralité des Harry Potter ! Mais ça va prendre des heures !!! Je n'ai jamais créé une illusion aussi longue…Il pourrait y avoir des effets secondaires… Et puis je ne suis pas certain que ma connaissance d'Harry Potter me permette de... »

-« Allez, vas-y Ikki ! Tu sais bien que tu les connais tous par cœur ! » le coupa Shun, sans se soucier des regards mi-assassins, mi-gênés de son grand frère.

-« Oui, dépêches-toi ! Une fois qu'elle sera dans son trip, on aura la paix pendant des heures ! » murmura prestement Hyoga.

-« Bon d'accord, très bien, c'est parti »

Ikki commençait à se préparer quand Saori interrompit sa concentration.

-« Une seconde ! J'ai quelques précisions à vous donner avant !

HYOGA ! Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement ! Quand je serai de retour, tu auras quelques explications à fournir.

La suite vaut pour vous tous : je veux que ma chambre soit immaculée. S'il reste une trace de suie ou le moindre petit bout de métal calciné, je prendrai des sanctions conséquentes. Tant que vous y êtes, nettoyez donc toute la maison.

Oh, et bien sûr à mon réveil, je veux une boisson chaude préparée par Ikki sur ma table de nuit et une TV et un lecteur dvd tout neufs dans mon salon.

Voilà, je suis prête ! Vas-y Ikki ! »

Ikki s'exécuta et envoya Saori au pays des sorciers. Le calme revint dans la pièce et tous poussèrent un long soupire de soulagement.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes, juste pour s'assurer que ça avait marché et qu'Athéna n'allait pas se réveiller inopinément.

Après cela, rassurés, ils quittèrent la pièce pour aller se détendre une heure ou deux dans le salon. Ils suivraient les ordres de leur princesse (ils n'avaient pas envie de tester les « sanctions conséquentes »), mais il n'y avait plus urgence, et ils avaient réellement besoin de repos !

.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.

.

.

**1\** Je fais dire à Saori des répliques de Bourvil…n'importe quoi !!!

**2\** Ben oui, je suis belge quand même !

.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

.

**Encore un chapitre terminé ! Ouf ! En tout cas j'espère que ça vous à plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires (tout plein, tout plein de review). Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, bien ou mal (parce que je sais pas trop si ça vaut quelque chose, et j'ai aucune idée de combien de gens ont pu lire ou/et être intéressés par cette histoire). Il n'y à que comme ça que je progresserai !**

**À la prochaine !**


End file.
